User talk:Webkinz Mania
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Logopedia:Theme/Logos of 2003! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 16:11, September 19, 2010 Hi? How did you figure out about this wikia? lol anyways... welcome!Izzyfan :) Is that.... a HOBO?Oh No its not its just Ezekiel... OR IS IT? o.O 21:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) This place is EPIC! -- Webkinz Mania Talk 21:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Per what you're doing here... ...stop it. It is immature. Stop it or I'm reporting you. I am not trying to threaten, but what you're doing is improper and it needs to stop. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das)(2)(bot) 15:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) What you did wrong Jumbled the parody logo gallery. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das)(2)(bot) 15:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Basically on... here. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das)(2)(bot) 15:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't trying to be rude. And please call me Danny. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das)(2)(bot) 15:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das)(2)(bot) 15:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Im in the IRC---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 17:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Are you still using this wiki? If so we could use your help on alot of things :DWell... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 21:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Lol! thank school! and I am doing quite well! How have you been? I haven't talked to you in a while...Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 01:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I have levels 1 and 2 completed 100% but the others are kinda scatterd on the percentage I have complete. Lol.Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 14:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Im on Level 7 :p but I only have level 1 and 2 100% lolWell... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 19:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Every now and then ya, it seems so differnt now though... So many users i dont recgonize lol! I usually just check for episode air dates and stuff.Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 20:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I could fell a down fall in that wiki in october 2011 or so... I still remember that wiki in early 2009.Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 21:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Really? Season 4 is its last? And if so then I would say that the wiki will die...Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 21:32, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Its alright lol. Anyways, any other wikis you have been on? Still on sims wiki?Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 22:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) only been on this one and webarchive wiki. Im so excited for summer though! My last day of school is tomorrow!Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 22:51, May 22, 2012 (UTC) hmmm Good ideas! I will get to it! Thanks!Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 23:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi WM. How have you been doing latley? Haven't talkted to you since May.User:Izzyfan (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 23:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello again, How are you doing? Do you still edit on wikia? You should come back to logopedia and help edit agian, that would be great.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 21:03, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I would really love that. I have tried adopting wikias in the past but have been blocked due to being banned form TDI wiki so would greatly love that. I appreciate it greatly...it has been 6 years after all...~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 05:42, December 15, 2016 (UTC)